1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet installing devices and more particularly pertains to a new toilet installing device for gradually lowering a toilet onto a toilet drainpipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet installing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,511 describes a wheeled cart device for aiding a person in moving a toilet to be installed. Another type of toilet installing device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,379 having a plurality of lifts attached to a frame that may be secured to a toilet for selectively lifting or lowering a toilet. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,430, which again includes a device used for supporting a toilet off of a floor surface during the installation process of the toilet.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that may be used for selectively lifting or lowering a toilet during its installation. Additionally, the device should be easily storable and transportable when not in use. In particular, the device should be foldable for easy storage in a toolbox or the like.